Kizutsukeru
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Luchando a gritos, Matsuoka deja de ocultarse tras sus palmas para empujar de la cabeza a Haruka, queriendo con ello quitárselo de encima, apartarlo. Pero este, aferrado a su cuerpo, comportándose descarado, mientras corre los dedos a través de sus ropas, atizando el calor ardiendo a lo extenso de su piel, para disfrutar del fuego que se alza entre ambos. Solo lo complica.


**K**_izutsuker__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Contemplar el centelleo producto del choque entre los rayos del mediodía con el vidrio de la ventana, trae a Haruka el recuerdo de algo. Pronto la curiosidad le invade, justo después de que las pupilas se le encienden en mitad de esa expresión tediosa. Y de inmediato guía la vista hacia Rin que yace recostado bocabajo en mitad del cuarto; con la camiseta hecha un lío y las bermudas revueltas dejando entrever más allá de sus muslos. Parece tener el cuerpo caliente, producto de la primavera. El sudor le abrillanta la piel y adhiere ese, largo y rojizo, fleco a la frente de Matsuoka. Es una vista tentadora, que hace tragar a Haruka. El sopor del ambiente mantienen humectados los labios de Nanase quien tantea separarlos. Siente a la sed instalársele a la mitad de la garganta y la imagen de Rin solo sabe acrecentarla.

Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, Haruka observa con la frente fruncida el cómo Matsuoka se estira, son movimientos firmes pero suaves, como si estuviera sintiendo cierto placer incontrolable. Los quejidos, que suenan a gemidos ahogados, distorsionan los hechos reales, y por primera vez Haru es consciente del poder autoritario de la estación en esta etapa del año.

Sin aguardar más, habla diciendo lo siguiente:

"My shining Iwatobi-"

Pero antes de que termine una almohada se estrella contra su cara cortándole el habla.

"¡_Argh_!, ¡guarda silencio!"

La agresiva respuesta no puede importarle menos a Haruka, que con las facciones serenas y frívolas admira la cara enfadada de Matsuoka.

"Rin, esas son tus pala-"

"¡Te dije que te callaras!"

Rin, sentado, se pasa los dedos exasperado por la cabellera; mostrando un rubor marcado en los pómulos y carraspeando en murmullos: "¿Hasta cuándo va a olvidar eso?, joder es vergonzoso". Haru le mira de soslayo, oyendo atento. Conteniendo las ganas de replicarle un _nunca. _No tiene nada de malo, los sentimientos que en aquel entonces mantenía Rin. Y es tan así que por ello el anuario se ubica en el primer nivel del estante de libros allá abajo. Donde pueda Haruka ubicarlo rápido cada vez que se le antoje ojearlo.

El calor se intensifica, y Rin tira de la camiseta, asomando el pecho torneado y la imagen de los pezones que semejan flores de cerezos. Haru cree ya que los sentimientos de ahora no distan de los de hace un par de años, lo piensa y sostiene, pese a lo que espete Rin casi siempre.

"_Tch_, maldita sea, me estoy asando"

Matsuoka se queja, tronando la lengua y Haru con los pensamientos a medias vuelve a hablarlos:

"No-"

"¿Hah?"

"No tiene nada de malo"

"¿Eh?, ¿el qué?"

Rin voltea a verle, con la ceja alzada y la faz pintarrajeando la extrañeza.

"Aquellas palabras que escribieras"

La pausada inclinación hacia abajo que realiza la cabeza de Rin mantiene alerta a Nanase, que sin pudor o pena ha soltado lo anterior. Aguarda por una réplica que sabe vendrá, aunque desconoce la forma, y Matsuoka aprieta los dientes para enseguida abalanzarse contra Haruka que se localiza sentado en la cama. La acción salvaje provoca que el peso de Rin empuje hacia atrás a Haru, causando que su nuca rebote contra la pared.

"_¡Ngh-_"

Tensado la mandíbula y apretando los párpados, Nanase consigue el no quejarse audiblemente. Ignorando el cuerpo tembloroso de Rin encima del propio.

Así permanecen por minutos, y Matsuoka se acomoda un par de veces, sintiendo Haru el calor que brota de aquel tiburón y la humedad de esa cabellera roja tocarle agradablemente el rostro. No dice nada, ya más relajado mira detenidamente el techo que le devuelve el gesto indiferente.

"Tíralo"

Es ridícula la petición de Matsuoka, y Haruka lo sabe al igual que el otro.

"No"

"_Tsk_"

La negativa no hace feliz a Rin, que desvía la cara y rechina los dientes.

"¿Por qué no?, es vergonzoso"

Y tras ello Matsuoka eleva la cara para ver despectivo a Haruka que no se azora ni un poco.

"Te recuerdo que también conozco las tuyas"

Es allí cuando Nanase endurece las facciones. Esa es una amenaza que no puede ignorar.

"Así que dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?, ¿seguirás burlándote?"

El reto es tan molesto, y Haru para ser sincero no tiene pensado borrarlas de su cerebro ni deshacerse del álbum donde se acumulan los recuerdos de un pasado que atesora en secreto. Cerrando el ángulo de su mirada, ocultándola tras el fleco en su frente, teje la respuesta a la estúpida indicación.

"_Oi,_ Haru, ¿qué vas a ser?"

Empezando a sonreír lento. Desconcertando el silencio a Matsuoka, que tiene en el rostro una expresión inocentona y confundida.

"_Oi_, di algo"

Es entonces que Nanase choca, en una maniobra rápida y agresiva, la frente contra Rin, empujándolo, sometiéndolo, para darle un giro de 180° a la situación.

"¡¿Ah-"

Sin apartar la frente de la otra, Haruka logra dominar a Rin, que confundido, lastimado y sorprendido bate sus largas y oscuras pestañas frente a la mueca agitada de Nanase. La acción tiene resultados inmediatos, es Haruka quien ahora se encuentra encima de Matsuoka.

"Ha— ha— ha—"

Haru respira más intenso que Rin, con los parpados apretados, el entrecejo arrugado y las fauces tan abiertas como las de las grandes ballenas. Apretando enérgico de las muñecas ajenas. Rin observa el desastroso poema que es Nanase. Ignorando a medias el ardor y dolor que se sienten constantes a lo largo de su frente. No tiene idea de que tan marcado va a quedar pero sí imagina a un pronunciado hematoma formársele a lo ancho de esta, y el cual, con algo de suerte, podrá ocultar tras el largo de su fleco.

Rin mueve los labios, pareciendo querer hablar, pero los muerde y aprieta un par de veces más antes de volverlo a intentar.

"Haru"

Las cejas curvadas hacia abajo, son lo primero con lo que se topa Nanase al mirar a Matsuoka debajo de él. Tratando de calmarse pasea la vista por la faz de Rin, hallando de inmediato una hinchazón rojiza y brillante en la frente de este.

"¿Tanto, tanto te gusta, ese anuario?"

Interroga, especifica, con trabas y la cara desviada a la derecha, clavándose el canino de ese lado en el labio, queriendo encogerse hasta desaparecer del océano enorme que se encierra en los ojos azules de Nanase y que le observa atento ahora. Haruka admira, fascinado, las expresiones latentes exhibidas por Rin tras su pregunta. Esa actitud le cuenta algo mucho más intenso que las simples palabras trabadas. Y contento, Haruka suelta las muñecas ajenas para meterlas por debajo de las caderas de Matsuoka mientras se acurruca en el pálido pecho de este.

"Me gustas, Rin"

La respuesta de Haruka emana en un tono calmo, firme, característico de él, pero alegre, amable que transforman en un mar de lava ardiente la sangre de Matsuoka que ya no puede con el sonrojo o el sopor en su boca.

Rin quiere llorar, pero las lágrimas solo le humedecen las pestañas. Con sus manos ya libres, se cubre el rostro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo ahora, más que antes, esfumarse y apartarse de Nanase.

"_Este sujeto y esa forma suya de manejar las cosas_"

Haruka mira de nuevo el destello en el vidrio que ahora se ha multiplicado, y gracias a eso nuevamente en las palabras de Rin hace años.

"¡No, no me jodas! ¡Tíralo!"

Por su parte Matsuoka sigue creyendo, ahora más que antes, en el deshacerse de dicho libro atestado de vergonzosos recuerdos.

"No"

"¡Que lo tires!"

Luchando a gritos, Matsuoka deja de ocultarse tras sus palmas para empujar de la cabeza a Haruka, queriendo con ello quitárselo de encima, apartarlo. Pero este, aferrado a su cuerpo, comportándose descarado, indiferente, mientras corre los dedos a través de sus ropas, atizando el calor ardiendo a lo extenso de su piel, para disfrutar del fuego que se alza entre ambos, mientras la voz aniñada de su antiguo ser recita aquellos deseos —a los que tanto se aferra Haruka— en un eco que resuena en los adentros de Nanase en mitad de dicha tarde, le complica el asunto.

"Suél—tame, me estoy cociendo"

"No quiero"

Esa terquedad, esa cabezonería, le enfadan, pero pronto, el ambiente, las energías gastadas y que sea Haru, lo detienen.

"Ha—h"

Suspirando pesadamente.

Y captando la atención de Nanase, que sin soltarse de las caderas de Rin, voltea a verlo. Matsuoka se pasa exasperado los dedos por la frente, apartándose el fleco, enseñándole el gran y rojizo chichón que le rompe la piel.

"Se hinchó"

Su comentario atrae la mirada irritada de Rin, que sin dejar de mirarlo se palpa cuidadoso la inflamación.

"¿De quién crees que es la culpa?

"Tuya"

La réplica inmediata y el cinismo de esta encienden en milésimas de segundos a Matsuoka.

"¡¿Ah?!,¡bastard-"

Apagándose o desconcertándose tan rápido cuando a Haruka le da por soltarle las caderas para así poder tomar entre las manos su faz en un gesto amable, delicado. Extendiendo los largos dedos hasta sus cabellos, rozando en ese movimiento las orejas, y haciendo que se estremezca.

"Ven"

"¿Huh?, ¿qué vas a hacer, Ha-"

Nanase dirige la cabeza de Matsuoka hacia abajo en un movimiento suave, mientras que él estira el cuello lo suficiente para rozar con los labios la tumefacción ligeramente sangrante ubicada a la mitad de la frente de su compañero. La delgada fila bermeja muestra que en efecto su golpe le reventó la piel, no lo suficiente para preocuparse pero sí lo necesario para dejar asomar parte de la sangre. Haruka saca la lengua, pasándola delicado por la herida, tratando de sanarla como lo harían los gatos afuera de su casa.

"¿Q-qué haces?, ¡Haru!, de-ten, _ngh_"

La resistencia de Rin no es suficiente, porque el dolor y lo raro de ese método de sanación no le permiten hacer uso de ella.

"Rin, no te muevas"

Y la voz profunda de Haruka que se estrella acompañada del fervor mezclado con el vaho que nace de su boca, solo lo desarma y debilita.

"De-monios, no es ¡_ah_!, due-, no-"

Haciéndole olvidar con éxito el deshacerse de aquella prueba irrefutable a puño y letra de aquel soñador que alguna vez fuera.

* * *

終わり.


End file.
